This invention relates to a puzzle.
Three dimensional logical puzzles which include a plurality of segments interlocked to form a cube or regular polyhedron have been proposed for example as disclosed in Hungarian Patent No. 170,062 to Rubik, or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,866 to Alford.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,866 also proposes a spherical puzzle design comprised of eighteen segments of at least three different shapes. Such a puzzle design has the disadvantage of being very difficult to manufacture.